Touch Down, Kiss and Hope
by niichigo
Summary: /Sakura yang gugur, tempat dimana kita bertemu dan berjumpa, saling pandang-memandang dan juga kita saling tersenyum—melengkupi kekurangan masing-masing/Koharu Wakana .X. Seijuro Shin. Gaje, or remove?


Waktu demi waktu kita lewati. Dan semakin lama kita berelevansi dalam satu perjuangan dan satu tujuan, kita bersama melewati guguran sakura, terik matahari dan juga salju.

Dan hanya satu titik fokusmu; American Football. Selalu itu yang kau lakukan, selalu itu yang kau pikirkan.

Bukan tentang pendamping hidup, bukan tentang masalah kasih sayang, cinta.

Apakah aku bersalah menyukai seorang lelaki yang hanya mencintai kekuatan, otot ligament? Haruskah aku memaksa untuk dicintai jikalau dirimu tak mencintai diriku?

Aku tak maksud mengguruimu, aku tak bermaksud memaksakan kehendakku. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Perihal seberapa besarkah cintamu kepadaku.

Aku ingin tahu karena aku menyukaimu, disisimu. Kau memang tak pernah tersenyum—lebih tepatnya jarang, tak pernah menyunggingkan bibirmu keatas. Tapi aku percaya, hatimu akan selalu tersenyum jikalau aku berada di sisimu.

Kuharap aku bukanlah makalah ataupun skripsi seorang mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi. Yang hanya diletakkan begitu saja. Dan akan digarap jikalau waktu pengumpulan tiba.

Tidak—aku ingin dibutuhkan. Aku ingin dianggap berharga olehmu. Bukan sebagai hiasan dalam hidupmu—bukan. Aku ingin menjadi satu dari seribu sosok yang kau sayangi.

Terserah kau berkata apa, walaupun kau memang benar-benar tidak menyadari. Bahkan kau memang benar-benar tak menyukaiku. Tapi ketahuilah, bahwa jiwa ragaku ini kupertaruhkan demi seluruh suka citamu.

Selamanya.

Ya, walau roda kehidupan terus berputar. Dalam impi maupun kenyataan, kamuflase atau palsu, aku ingin menggamitkan jari denganmu.

Sekali untuk—menciummu.

.

.

/Tidak, bukan itu semua yang kuinginkan. Aku hanya ingin kasih sayang./

/Karena dirimu yang telah menguasai hatiku/

/Bukan darah, kaulah yang telah mengasih kasih sayang kepadaku. Merahnya kasih sayang, bukan merahnya darah/

.

.

[Dan aku hanya menyukaimu perihal satu alasan; kau begitu berharga, karena kaulah yang cocok untuk mencairkan kesepian yang menyeruak di diriku untuk selamanya]

.

**J**ust** A**n** E**yeshield** 2**1** F**an**F**iction

**_Touch Down, Kiss and Hope_******© Salmahimahi

**_Eyeshield 21 _**© Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Warning(s): **OOC, abal, ****gaje****, ****1nd POV's, semi-AU, gombal#maybe xp, ****tidak berkesan serta tidak berseni**

/Hanya satu pintaku untukmu; kuingin kau selalu menemaniku, mencairkan semua algoritma yang merasuk di impiku maupun diniaku. Mengganti dengan kehangatan/

.

.

Kudengar suara gemuruh yang ada di luar, ya, suara itu setiap hari selalu menggema di setiap sudut bangunan tua. Saling tabrak, adalah hal yang selalu kau lakukan. Menyakitkan memang, tapi itu tak berlaku untukmu.

Karena kutahu duniaku dan duniamu berbeda.

Hal yang selalu kau lakukan adalah menjaga ototmu, meningkatkan _power_mu. Badanmu selalu bertabrakan keras. Ya, saling berbenturan. Dan tangan panjangmu hanya digunakan untuk men-_tackle _lawanmu—lawan dalam American Football— dan juga menghancurkan beberapa barang elektronik.

Sementara diriku? Ya, memberikan beberapa lembar handuk ke teman-teman seperjuanganku yang sedang dibanjiri peluh keringat. Dan juga memberikan ion isotonic berkhasiat tinggi kepada mereka semua yang hampir kehilangan zat air banyak. Serta merta berkerja sama dengan pelatih untuk memecahkan strategi lawan.

Ya—itulah tugas sang manajer. Kau Linebacker, aku manajer.

Ya, aku mengerti bahwa pangkat kita terlalu berbeda, Shin.

.

* * *

.

"Tipe wanita yang aku sukai adalah wanita yang dapat menjunjung tinggi wibawa serta kebanggaan tersendiri terhadap tim."

Ya, itulah sepatah kata yang kau berikan kepada komentator Montly Amefuto. Tentang tipe wanita yang kau sukai. Dan kau menjawabnya dengan begitu cueknya.

Aku dapat mencerna jawaban langka milikmu. 'Menjunjung tinggi wibawa serta kebanggaan tersendiri terhadap tim.'. Kata-kata itulah yang membuatku harus mengernyitkan alisku.

_Well_, bukankah yang semestinya menjunjung tinggi wibawa serta kebanggaan tersendiri terhadap tim adalah seorang manajer? Banyak sekali manajer yang pernah kujumpai. Seperti Mamori Anezaki dari Deimon, Megu Tsuyumime dari Zokukagu Camelion serta Julie Sawai dari Bando Spider.

Apakah diantara mereka bertiga ada yang kau suka, Shin?

Atau bukan mereka bertiga, melainkan diriku? Diriku yang selalu bertemu denganmu jikalau kau memasuki ruangan clubhouse Ojo, dan kau melihatku sedang menunduk sedari mengerjakan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas kerja.

Kau yang terus memandangku beberapa menit kemudian menyapaku dengan sepatah kata, "Selamat siang, manajer.".

Dan aku juga menjawab sebaliknya. Tentunya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi. Tapi kau tetap tak memberiku respon. Ya, aku mengerti itu. Asing sekali jikalau kau tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

Wajahmu yang _stoic_, tak perlu beberapa alasan mengapa dirimu sangat dingin.

Kau tak pernah berkata, tentang apa wanita idamanmu. Bahkan teman dekatmu, Sakuraba atau siapapun. Aku tak mengerti kau malu ataupun kau tak peduli.

Untuk apa malu berkata tentang orang idamanmu? Bukankah suatu hari nanti rahasia tentang seseorang yang kau idamkan akan terbongkar? Ini hanyalah masalah waktu, dalam waktu dekat maupun lama.

Dan aku masih tergiang akan sepenggal kalimat yang kau lontarkan kepada media. Ya, tentang wanita yang kau idamkan.

Menjunjung tinggi wibawa serta membawa kebanggaan sendiri terhadap tim. Shin, apakah kau menganggapku tipe wanita seperti itu? Tipe wanita yang mengangkat tinggi wibawa serta membawa kebanggaan tersendiri terhadap tim?

Jika tidak, apalah gunaku mencalonkan diri menjadi manajer Ojo White Knights tahun lalu?

.

* * *

.

Di bawah pohon sakura yang menggugurkan daunnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku diterima di SMU favorit. Ahh… Betapa senangnya diriku.

Dan di bawah pohon sakura ini, aku menggamitkan jariku, melengkupi ruang antara jari ke jari lain. Kedua tangan saling bertempelan. Aku berdoa—atau memohon kepadaNya. Semoga hari ini aku dapat menemukan makna kehidupan yang lebih dalam. Dan aku bisa menemukan kepingan hatiku yang hampa akan kasih sayang.

Selesai aku berdoa, aku membuka mataku. Dan yang pertama kulihat adalah dirimu. Dirimu yang terpapar jelas sedang berdiri di depanku. Dengan seragam putih dan juga perpaduan berwarna garis biru. Tanganmu memegang tas hitammu.

Angin tiba-tiba menerpa disaat aku dan kamu bertatapan mata bersamaan. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari pandanganmu. Kau menghinoptisku? Tidak. Seolah-olah aku terserap dalam auramu, mata biru tuamu mungkin yang membuat mata biru tuaku selalu memandangimu. Ya, mungkin mata biru tua kita berdua kongruen.

Salah tingkah. Tidak. Aku tidak salah tingkah. Begitupun kau juga tidak bertindak salah tingkah. Ya, kita berdua hanya merapatkan bibir, sunyi, kelam. Kita berdua membisu. Tak ada yang kita bicarakan, melontarkan kata-kata.

Sampai saatnya sebuah dorongan menyuruhku untuk membentuk bibirku seperti sebuah gunung yang terbalik. Aku tersenyum.

"Salam kenal… Eee… Aku Koharu Wakana!"

Dan itulah kata-kata yang aku lontarkan pertama kali untukmu. Sedari menyodorkan tanganku kepadamu.

"Saya Seijuro Shin. Salam kenal, Wakana…"

Dan itulah jawaban yang pertama kali kudengar. Suaramu berat, tak terlihat _cildhiss_. Kau juga menyodorkan tanganmu. Dan saat itulah saat dimana tangan kita saling bersentuhan. Hangat.

Yang paling signifikan dari dirimu waktu itu adalah—senyumanmu.

.

"Saya, Seijuro Shin."

Disaat guru mempersihlakanmu memperkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman yang lain. Tiga patah kata, lalu kau duduk. Disaat gurumu bertanya, "Begitu saja perkenalannya?" dan kau hanya duduk sembari mengangguk kecil.

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Ternyata orang yang pertama aku kenal di Ojo itu pelit senyum. Tapi kenapa dia menyuguhkan senyuman kepadaku? Kepada wanita yang baru saja memohon kepada Tuhan di bawah Sakura yang menggugurkan daunnya?

Dan—itulah yang membuat dirimu semakin menarik perhatianku. Saat itu juga aku menyukaimu.

.

* * *

.

BRUK!

Dan kau mencetak satu touch down untuk Ojo.

Pertandingan musim gugur melawan Seibu Wild Gunmans. Dan pada detik terakhir, kau mencetak satu touch down. Kita menang. Ya, menang.

Kulihat para pemain Seibu yang hanya tersenyum miris sedari dibanjiri peluh keringat. Tapi pengecualian untuk orang satu ini—Riku Kaitani. Dia hanya tersenyum bahagia, puas. Layaknya dia menang dari Ojo. Tapi itu kebalikan, ya, impi Riku fana.

Riku Kaitani menggenggam tanganmu. Lalu mengocok tanganmu. Bersalaman, menandakan pertandingan yang kalian jalani adalah pertandingan yang _fair_, adil.

Dan setelah kuhitung, Shin, itulah seratus touch down yang kau cetak selama kau di Ojo White Knights.(bahkan saat latihan, aku menghitung touch down itu)

Sudah seratus touch down. Dan kau tak memberikanku satupun kasih sayang kepadaku. Shin?

.

"Manajer?"

.

Aku duduk tanpa alas di clubhouse Ojo. Ya, bis sudah mengantarkanku pulang kembali di SMU Ojo. Shogun dan yang lainnya sudah pulang. Dan hasratku untuk pulang masih tidak bisa kuturuti. Aku ingin diam disini. Ya, merenungi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pria itu.

Kubenamkan wajahku di kedua tanganku, dan juga kakiku. Aku menyembunyikan desah tangisanku.

Atas dasar apa aku menangis?

Aku tertawa. Bodohnya aku… Menangisi hal yang tak diilhami. Menangisi sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kulihat. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang bernomor empat puluh. Sambil diiringi semilir angin serta merta daun maple yang berguguran.

Dan hanya orang itu, satu-satunya…

…..

"Manajer?"

….

Pria dengan rambut biru yang serupa dengan warna bola matanya memanggilku. Badannya yang besar serta berotot membuat dia makin familiar di mataku. Pria dengan nomor punggung empat puluh. Pria yang menggunakan tombak bermata tiga untuk menjatuhkan lawannya di lapangan.

"Shin?"

Aku mendongakkan wajahku. Dan juga dengan air mata bening yang masih terbendung di pelupuk mataku. Bola mata biruku terlihat samar-samar, telah dibasahi air.

Tak lama kemudian, Shin mendekatiku. Serta duduk menghadap di depanku.

"Kau menangis, manajer?" tanya Shin polos.

Shin, kenapa kau tak bisa membedakan antara kegundahan wanita dengan American Football? Kenapa kau hanya peka dalam masalah American Football? Bukan dengan kasih sayang seorang wanita yang ingin didekatmu?

_Mengapa aku menangis seperti ini… Karena kau yang tidak peka. Tidak peka terhadap rasa cintaku padamu._

"Manajer, jawab aku…," pinta Shin kepadaku—aku yang menundukkan kepalaku. Merenung apa yang kupikirkan. Dan juga tetesan air mata yang perlahan-lahan jatuh ke pahaku.

_Kau tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan seorang gadis remaja kepada lelaki yang dia sukai?_

"Katakan semua ini padaku, manajer…," ucap Shin dengan tatapan mata yang hanya fokus kepadaku. Aku menggigit bibirku. Meremas rok yang kupakai hingga lusuh. Kesal.

_Haruskah kekesalan serta kegundahanku ini kukatakan kepadamu? Apakah kau tetap memahami apa yang kurasakan?_

"Berikan sepatah kata untukku, manajer…,"

…..

"Cium aku,"

Kata-kata itu langsung saja melontar di bibir kecilku yang baru kugigit. Memang tak meninggalkan bekas, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lebih lega.

Dan Shin—Shin membelalakkan matanya. Aku tahu kau terkejut, Shin.

"Jangan bercanda, manajer…," jawab Shin dengan tak memuaskan.

_Kau pikir aku bercanda tentang hal ini? Aku benar-benar ingin kau mendekapku, membelaiku, menggenggam tanganku serta menciumku!_

"Tidak…," desisku miris. "Cium aku pada lima titik," lanjutku sembari membuka semua jari di tangan kananku ke hadapan Shin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin dicium olehku?" tanya Shin.

"Kau… Semenjak pertandingan lawan Seibu, kau sudah mencetak seratus touch down untuk Ojo… Dan itupun juga saat latihan, kuhitung semua… Tapi, kau belum memberi satupun kasih sayang kepadaku… Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau… Lima kali menciumku,"

Shin tetap terdiam.

Apakah ini yang disebut manja? Shin, sihlakan kau boleh mengatakanku manja. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku akan mengikuti kata hatiku yang selalu menginginkan sesuatu tanpa kiprah.

Biarlah kulakukan ini sepuasnya. Sampai kau mengerti.

"Pertama, cium tanganku layaknya putri," ucapku sambil mengangkat salah satu jariku.

Shin diam untuk sementara. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sesuatu yang mustahil? _Negative thinking_? Bukan…

Shin akhirnya berhasil menunjukkan wajahnya utuh. Tanpa ada rasa apapun, malu, rona merah, air mata ataupun deras keringat. Wajahnya tetap _stoic_.

Tiba-tiba Shin menggenggam tanganku, lalu menariknya. Menariknya tepat di depan bibirnya. Denyut hatiku berdebar-debar, aku dapat merasakan deru nafas Shin yang mengalir lembut lewat telapak tanganku.

CUP

Ya, Shin benar-benar mencium tanganku layaknya putri.

"Aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu, Wakana. Lanjutkan keinginan lainmu," ujar Shin. Dia menatap lurus mataku. Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan kulit tanganku.

_Well_, Koharu. Aku akan menghapus semua penat ini.

Aku mengangkat kedua jariku, "Kedua, cium aku di dahiku. Layaknya _babysitter_ yang menenangkan seorang bayi yang merengek,"

Shin diam. Lalu dia mendekatiku. Sampai wajahku dengan wajahnya dekat. Tapi dia sedikit naik, lalu dia menyentuh dahiku(walaupun dahiku tertutupi poniku). Dia menyingkirkan helaian poni yang mengganggu. Dahiku sekarang sudah tidak ditutupi poni. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya di dahiku.

CUP

Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia menyudahi ciumannya, dahiku kembali tertutupi dengan poniku.

Denyut hatiku makin menjadi-jadi, berdebar-debar hebat. Tak bisa diatur.

Tapi, ini terlalu mengganjal di diriku. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya dengan sesuatu yang genap…

Aku mengangkat satu jariku lagi, sehingga tiga jari, "Ketiga, cium aku di pipi layaknya seseorang yang merindukan seseorang,"

Dan lagi-lagi, dia diam. Merapatkan bibirnya. Tapi tak lama, dia memegangi wajahku, lalu membalikkannya ke kiri.

Bibirnya siap mendarat di pipi kananku. Sebenarnya aku ingin merona merah, _blushing_, tapi tidak bisa. Ya, ada sesuatu penghambat untuk membuatku tidak salah tingkah saat Shin mencium pipiku.

CUP

Bibirnya telah mendarat di pipi sebelah kananku. Lalu dia melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Aku masih dapat merasakan bekas bibirnya yang tadi dikecupnya. Hangat serta merta nyaman… Lembut…

Aku sedikit tersenyum(walaupun itu sangat tipis dan tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun). Shin menatapku lurus. Aku tau maksudmu Shin. Aku akan melanjutkan semua algoritma itu menuju ke kehangatan, Shin…

Aku mengangkat empat jariku, "Keempat… Cium aku di hidungku. Layaknya seekor beruang yang mempunyai hidung merah yang menggairahkan,"

Terlalu ekstrim, ya aku mengerti. Tapi hasrat ini tak dapat kuhilangkan. Aku ingin kau benar-benar mengabulkan keinginanku. Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja.

Shin menghela nafas. Ya, aku mengerti. Mungkinkah dia menyiapkan mental sebelum menciumku di hidungku? Mungkin.

Lalu dia kembali mendekati wajahku. Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku dapat merasakan deru nafas Shin yang memburu hebat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ya, aku tahu.

CUP

Keempat kalinya Shin menciumku di lima titik berbeda. Mulai dari tangan, dahi, pipi sampai hidung. Ya, inilah permintaanku yang terakhir, Shin.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku mengatakannya kepadamu, Shin.

Hanya untukmu permintaan ini ingin dikabulkan olehmu, Shin.

Dan aku ingin permintaan ini berkembang untuk kedepannya, Shin.

….

"Kelima, cium aku di bibirku layaknya seorang pasangan yang mesra,"

…

Ya, aku tahu ini permintaan yang sangat mustahil. Sangat mustahil. Walaupun aku memaksa, mungkin permintaan ini akan berakhir dengan hasil yang nihil.

Tapi kuharap,

Shin…

Dia tetap mengabulkan permintaanku ini.

Shin…

Dia mendekatiku. Sekali lagi, dia mendekatkan wajahku. Bibirnya tidak di depan dahi, pipi maupun hidung. Melainkan di bibirku juga. Aku tahu, ini permintaan yang tak lazim.

Semakin dekat…

Kurasakan deru nafasnya yang sangat cepat.

Semakin dekat…

Bulu mataku dan bulu mata Shin yang lentik bersentuhan…

Semakin dekat…

Hidung Shin dan hidungku yang mancung bersentuhan…

Semakin dekat…

"Maaf, permintaan dibatalkan,"

…..

Aku mendorong Shin jauh.

"Manajer?" desis Shin bingung. Aku hanya menunduk dan menggigit bibirku. Tck, ternyata aku benar-benar belum berani untuk mengatakan ini.

_Tapi…_

_Tapi…_

"Sebagai gantinya…,"

_Tapi…_

"Nikahilah aku."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu saat perkataan bodohku itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir kecilku. Ya, aku ngaco sekali. Hahaha…

Dan aku sedang berdiri di pohon sakura yang masih menggugurkan daunnya. Memungkinkan jika sakura ini gugur hanya untuk menungguku selama dua belas tahun? Hm…

Aku mencoba memutar memoriku, _flashback_. Ya, dulu aku pernah memohon kepada Tuhan di bawah pohon sakura ini untuk mendapatkan makna dan arti kehidupan yang paling dalam. Serta merta pria yang akan menemaniku sampai akhir hayatku tiba.

—dan itu bukanlah permintaan yang sia-sia. _Well_, permintaanku telah terkabulkan.

"Koharu!"

Pria berambut biru tua dan juga bola mata berwarna biru tua itu menyahutku sedari berlari. Badannya yang atletis dan kekar—ya, aku sangat suka itu. Dengan nomor punggung empat puluh saat dia bersamaku di Ojo.

Seijuro Shin.

"Koharu, jangan terlambat saat resepsi pernikahanmu. Kau bisa-bisa dimarahi oleh Ibu dan Ayahmu," ucap Shi—maksudku Seijuro. Ya, karena dia sudah menjadi calon suamiku. Dan tepat pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit, dia sudah resmi menjadi suamiku.

Aku tersenyum. Lalu aku berjalan bersama Seijuro. Ya, kami berdua akan menikah. Mengakhiri hidup lajang yang mengganjal… Untuk selamanya, kita akan selalu terikat dengan benang merah. Dan pasti, pasti kehangatan kita tidak akan hancur berkeping-keping.

.

Koharu Wakana .X. Seijuro Shin

.

/Sakura yang gugur, tempat dimana kita bertemu dan berjumpa, saling pandang-memandang dan juga kita saling tersenyum—melengkupi kekurangan masing-masing/

.

**T**he **E**nd

**Catatan kecil saya**: …

AHH! Frustasi berat bikin fanfiksi gila ini! Wakana keluar dari karakter banget… Haduh, parah tingkat wahid T^T. Aih… Terinspirasi dari manga **Rosario Vampire Season 2**. Saat Tsukune dan Moka cium-ciuman nggak jadi itu lo =_=".

Dan entah kenapa pair HiruMamo merajalela. Kemana perginya ShinWaka. Saya kangen ShinWaka fluff T_T. Huee… Bikin fiksi ShinWaka dong! Nanti saya cium pada lima titik!#kemplang.

Yayayayayaa! **Review** untuk cerita abal ini? =3 Ato remove =D


End file.
